


Un peu de bonheur

by LunaQueen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Idiots in Love, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Sparbossa. Au fond, le bonheur est bien peu de chose. Hector est là pour le rappeler à Jack.
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 7





	Un peu de bonheur

Après le retour de Jack d'entre les morts, la disparition de Davy Jones entre les eaux déchaînées et le nouveau statut de capitaine du Hollandais Volant de Will, la vie était devenue bien plus calme. Elizabeth s'était retirée dans les terres, patientant le retour de son mari, qui n'arriverait pas avant la prochaine décennie. Chaque soir, ses yeux restaient rivés sur le soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon, mourant dans un ultime rayon vert. Chaque soir, elle priait pour qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'il pense à elle, comme elle pensait à lui ; inlassablement, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. De l'autre côté du monde, il priait pour qu'elle ne cesse jamais de l'attendre et de l'aimer malgré tout. Ils ignorait tous deux que leurs prières étaient exaucées, mais ils s'endormait tout de même avec l'intime conviction qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

À bord du Black Pearl aussi, tout était tranquille, à la grande surprise de l'équipage, bien que personne n'irait s'en plaindre. Néanmoins, chacun redoutait une imminente confrontation qui ne manquerait pas de se terminer, au mieux, en supplice de la planche, au pire, en mise à mort. Quoi que le premier pouvait aisément rejoindre le second si les conditions météorologiques ne s'y prêtaient pas. Après tout, il ne faisait pas vraiment bon être sous l'autorité de deux capitaines. Encore moins deux capitaines avec un passé commun aussi houleux. Cependant, et contre toute attente, le ton n'était jamais monté au-delà de quelques effritements et boutades bien choisies. La plupart de l'équipage s'en accommodait parfaitement, mais les rares hommes à s'en méfier parlaient de l'éclaircie qui annonçait la tempête, et, ce jour-là, mieux valait ne pas traîner dans leurs pattes et se faire tout petit dans son coin si on ne voulait pas passer par-dessus bord.

Pourtant, l'éclaircie, s'il s'agissait bien de cela, se maintint. La tempête semblait loin derrière eux, à des années-lumières de leur paisible petite existence au beau milieu de l'océan. C'était ce que Jack voyait tout autour de son cher navire ; de l'eau, à perte de vue, pas une seule parcelle de terre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Beaucoup aurait paniqué, pas lui. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air salé et ferma les yeux. La brise caressa sa peau tannée par le soleil, se faufila sous ses lourds cheveux, dans sa nuque, et le fit frissonner gentiment. Un maigre sourire redressa le coin de sa bouche.

— Le bonheur, hein.

Il eut un bref sursaut, mais garda les yeux clos, son sourire devint fantôme autour de ses paupières.

— On a rarement connu mieux, approuva-t-il tout en distinguant les pas qui se rapprochaient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout près et il pouvait imaginer le pirate s'appuyer sur le bastingage dans une attitude similaire à la sienne.

— Et dire qu'il y a tout un monde en dehors du nôtre. Un monde où l'océan n'existe pas.

— Bien triste vie, renifla Jack.

— Vraiment ?

Les yeux sombres se rouvrirent d'un coup et cherchèrent ceux d'Hector, perdus sur la ligne qui séparait la mer du ciel. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Rien que du bleu. Du bleu partout, jusque sous ses cils clairs. Jack ne put se détacher de ce bleu-là.

— Tu en voudrais, toi, de cette vie ?

Hector consentit enfin à abandonner l'océan pour se tourner vers son ancien ennemi, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Celui que Jack n'appréciait pas beaucoup, parce qu'il n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

— Pas toi ?

— Pour sûr, non. J'y ai presque laissé ma vie pour obtenir cette liberté, pas question de lui tourner le dos. Ça reviendrait à se condamner. Et adieu le bonheur.

Le sourire d'Hector s'accentua un peu plus.

— Ah ! Le bonheur. Tu étais donc heureux dans l'antre de Davy Jones ?

Jack voulut répliquer, mais s'en trouva incapable. Était-il heureux ? Il n'en savait rien. À dire vrai, il se posait rarement la question.

— Parce que, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais tu étais libre. Tu avais même ton cher Pearl avec toi. Et, enchaîna-t-il, voyant que le pirate ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, étais-tu heureux en affrontant celui qui avait bien failli te tuer ? Là encore, il y avait tous les éléments réunis pour te garantir ton bonheur ; la liberté, l'océan, le Pearl, l'adrénaline. Un vrai combat de pirates. Étais-tu heureux, Jack ? L'étais-tu ?

C'était à son tour de fixer la démarcation au loin, mince ligne que ses yeux embués distinguaient à peine. Où commençait le ciel ? Où finissait la mer ? Où était sa liberté ? Était-il heureux ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il tout bas, à la fois pour l'homme à ses côtés et surtout pour lui-même. L'es-tu, toi ?

— Je le suis immanquablement quand j'arrive à t'énerver, le taquina-t-il. 

— Tu l'es souvent alors, grimaça Jack en retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur.

Les deux hommes se turent un instant. Quelques minutes. Une éternité. Le soir tombait, la brise était toujours agréablement tiède et leur épaule se touchaient presque. Ce fut Jack qui parla le premier, après avoir longuement réfléchi à sa question.

— Si ce n'est pas ça, alors, le bonheur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

Il se pencha doucement sur la droite et leur bras se caressèrent. 

— Je ne sais pas, Jack. Et, au fond, ce n'est peut-être pas important. Si on ne sait pas ce que c'est, on peut toujours continuer à prétendre de l'avoir. 

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil. Jack ne put retenir le rire de remonter dans sa gorge et d'exploser en gerbes roses sur ses joues. 

— Du bluff, en quelque sorte, chuchota-t-il à la seule adresse de l'océan, et de son ami.

— Exactement. Et je crois qu'on s'y connait pas mal, en bluff, toi et moi.

Léger coup d'épaule, le rose devint rouge sous ses cils bruns. Le soleil s'était couché, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait plus la moindre attention.

« Tout homme veut être heureux, disait Rousseau, mais, pour parvenir à l'être, il faudrait commencer par savoir ce que c'est que le bonheur. » Pour Hector, c'était de regarder croître les fragiles roses rouges sur les joues de son ami. Et, pour Jack, c'était tout simplement de sentir les yeux océan caresser son visage en lui souriant. Finalement, rien qui n'ait un quelconque rapport avec une mer houleuse où il manquait souvent d'y laisser sa peau. 

Le bonheur était rarement là où on l'avait imaginé.


End file.
